


A Small Favor

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Adrienette, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette (temporary), a bit of crack, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: "I don't know, Chat. I can't get him to see me as more than a friend.""Well, what if I get some of the guys I know to flirt with you? So he'll see you as more?""Do you really think that would work?""Of course!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 93
Kudos: 244





	1. Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> This work is based on a prompt by InkyCoffee!

Marinette sighed, leaning into the railing of her rooftop.

“I just—” she didn’t even know _what_ to say. Tikki looked at her, compassionately.

“It’s okay, Marinete. Adrien will see how special you are in no time.”

“Yeah, but what if he doesn’t? I need a plan.”

“A plan for what?”

She heard the voice before his feet hit the ground. After two years of nightly visits, you’d think that Marinette would be used to his surprise appearances.

You would be wrong.

Marinette twirled on her heel in surprise, her foot losing purchase on the ground and falling off her feet. When she looked up, Chat’s hand was there, waiting to help her up.

“How does this happen _every time_?” Chat asked, a hint of humor in his voice. “I mean, I know I’m quiet and all, but I’m still surprised.”

“Are you surprised? Really?” Marinette took his hand and stood up, dusting herself. Chat considered it for a moment.

“Fair point.” He grinned. “Talking to yourself again, Princess?”

“You know how it is,” she sighed. Chat had caught her talking to Tikki multiple times, but he never seemed to actually _see_ her, so he just assumed Marinette talked to herself a lot. Maybe he thought she was a little crazy, but she just sort of rolled with it.

He poked her forehead. “If you keep frowning, it’s gonna stay like that.”

Marinette swatted his hand away and rubbed her forehead. “What have we said about personal space?”

Chat shrugged.

“Now come on, Princess, what’s on your mind?”

Marinette sighed. “Nothing important.” She leaned on the railing.

“I’m your best friend, _everything_ is important.” He smiled softly, and this actually _did_ cheer her up.

“Don’t let Alya hear you say that, or it’s cat season.” She looked in front of her, at nothing in particular. “It’s just… _boys_.”

“Ah,” nodded Chat sagely, “the dumb species.”

“Yeah. Remember the guy I told you about? He _still_ doesn’t catch the hint. I’ve tried _everything_.”

“Except being straightforward, I guess.” Chat pointed out. Marinette blushed.

“You know I can’t do that.” She sighed. “Not everyone has your courage.”

“Princess, I’ve yet to meet a single person in Paris more courageous than you.”

This made her smile a little. “You’re too kind, Chat.” Chat Noir shrugged. Marinette turned her head again, looking at the Tower. “I just don’t think he’ll ever see me as more than a friend.”

Chat pondered for a moment. “Well, I might have an idea about that.”

Marinette turned, interested.

“What if—and I’m just spitballing here—I get the guys I know to flirt with you?”

Marinette blanched. “And what would _that_ accomplish?”

“Men are dumb,” Chat shrugged. “Trust me, I know first hand. _But_ if he notices other people noticing you… he’ll start to wonder. And inevitably he’ll start seeing you as a prospect.”

Marinette hesitated. “Are you sure that would work?”

“Of course it would!”

“How are you so sure he’ll like it if he thinks about me that way?”

“Oh please, you’re _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. The moment he realizes that, he’s a goner.”

Marinette blushed a little. “You don’t have to say it like that.”

“We both know it’s true. This guy just… needs a little push in the right direction. You said he sees you as a friend, right? Now it just needs to hit him that you’re gorgeous.”

“I’m—what?” She squeaked. Chat shrugged, nonchalant.

“You are. Don’t you own a mirror?” But Chat’s voice was so—matter of fact. He honestly thought that way about her. Marinette smiled a little.

“Well—if you say so.” She thought for a moment. “Maybe we could give it a try?”

Chat grinned. “Perfect! You go to François Dupont, right? I might know a couple of boys there. Trust me, this guy’ll be at your feet in _no time_.”

“But… isn’t this a little manipulative?”

Chat shook his head. “Not at all. We’re not _changing_ how he feels. We’re just… opening his eyes. Showing him what is already there.” He stood in front of her, offering his hand. “Now what do you say, Princess? Are we going for it?”

Marinette looked at Chat’s hand and smiled, turning her eyes up to him. “Yeah, let’s do it.” She shook his hand.


	2. The League of Ordinary Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen convene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the chapters will be short. This just happened and idek why.
> 
> I'm happy with the reception this story is getting! You guys are amazing!

“Gentlemen, we are gathered here today for a momentous occasion,” Nino announced to the almost empty classroom. “Today, Adrien Agreste is going to ask you for a favor.”

Adrien smiled, uncomfortable, and whispered to Nino. “Do you have to make such a big deal out of it?”

“But it’s a _huge_ deal, brotherino,” he said, putting his arm around Adrien and turning to the others. “Adrien was approached by none other than Chat _freaking_ Noir last night, in search for help.”

“Would you sort of… get on with it?” Kim asked, bored. Nino shook his finger.

“There’s something to be said about theatricality, my dear Kim.” Nino wagged his eyebrows, clearly finding the whole deal hilarious.

Adrien, however, did not.

“Take it away, broseph,” Nino said, thrusting Adrien forward in front of the crew of male peers in front of him.

“Well, I, uh,” he stuttered. “I need to cash in a… what was it called?”

“A chit,” Nino supplied. “A no-questions-asked chit.”

“What’s that?” Asked Nathanael, not even bothering to look up from his drawing pad.

“Well, Adrien has helped _you_ lot whenever you have needed it. And he has never asked a single question in regards to spontaneous pantsless-ness, retrieval of letters, or mysterious class-projects disapparitions. Today, he gets to do the same.”

The boys looked uncomfortably at anything but each other, none of them willing to relinquish any bit of information regarding what they were being blackmailed for.

Adrien scratched his head and put a hand on Nino’s shoulder.

“This is going to sound _very_ weird, but hear me out.” He took a deep breath. “I need all of you to flirt with Marinette.”

The quiet in the room was palpable. Marc raised his hand.

“Yes?” Nino asked.

“Did you say… flirt?”

Adrien blushed. “Look, I know it’s a weird request, but Chat Noir asked me to and—”

“ _And_ he called in the _no-questions-asked_ chit!” Nino declared. “By the boy code, you are bound by honor.”

“Hold on a second, how come Ivan gets to stay out of this?” Protested Kim.

“Ivan’s with Mylenne. He’s out by default.” Adrien explained.

Nathaniel huffed. “Won’t Alya have your brain on a plate for this, Nino?”

“Unfortunately, I will not be directly part of the festivities, but I will work as your jolly supervisor. There are _many_ things I can teach you, my young padawans.”

“Excuse me, Adrien,” Max cleared his throat. “Won’t this… hurt her feelings?”

Finally, some ground to stand on. “It won’t. She has a vague idea about what’s happening, so she won’t get confused.”

“Then why are we doing this?” Asked Marc.

“ _No questions asked!”_ Nino replied.

The boys all looked at each other, each unsure of their response. Finally, it was Nathanael who sighed first.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What do we have to do?”

“Nothing dramatic. Just… be nice to her. Compliment her. I don’t know, what do girls like?” Adrien asked Nino. Nino just looked at him in dismay.

“Mari is a brave woman,” Nino sighed. Adrien did not understand, but he was too scared to ask, at this point.

“So?” Adrien asked at the crew. “Are you guys in?”

Kim shrugged. “If you won’t tell anyone about the pants thing, sure.”

“I wasn’t going to—” Adrien shook his head. “This isn’t a shake down.”

Nathanael sighed, even louder, if possible.

“Fine, Agreste. But don’t say we never do anything for you.”

“Perfect!” Nino clapped once. “Let’s begin, Operation Get Her Noticed! And remember, don’t tell _anyone_. If this gets out, Adrien gets his butt handed back by Chat Noir.”

* * *

“Do you really think this’ll work?” Adrien asked Nino. “I mean, it could be a mess.”

“What do you mean? You’re the one who said Chat Noir came to you on your way to school. You said he didn’t explain anything, right?”

Adrien nodded, hoping Nino wouldn’t realize he was sweating. “Yeah, he just said ‘get your friends to flirt with her’ and that was it.” He laughed, unconvincingly.

“Broski, I know what I said, but that is one _weird_ request.”

“Yeah, but he always saves Paris, right? We sort of owe him at least _one_.”

“Fair enough,” Nino sighed. “Now I need to find Alya—” Adrien grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt.

“Alya can’t know.”

Nino blinked. “What?”

“Nino, _no one_ can know.”

“But Alya—”

“—is people. Can you imagine if this got out? Chloe and Lila would have a _field_ day of this.”

Nino groaned and drooped his shoulders. “Alright, but if it gets out, I’m throwing you under the bus.”

Adrien smiled. “Wouldn’t expect any less.”


	3. The Cat-tastrophe Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette regrets her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i laugh my butt off while i write this fic

After a good night’s sleep, Marinette realized that her conversation with Chat had been a silly one.

Flirting with someone else to awaken Adrien’s interest? Yeah, cause _that_ was gonna work.

Beside, who did Chat even _know_ in François-Dupont, anyway? No, Chat would probably come to his senses as well, and next time they talked they’d hash things out and laugh at the idea at all.

She took a deep breath before opening the door to the classroom. Today was going to be a heavy day—she had a lot of homework and some sewing to do. Plus, that pesky little dress design wasn’t gonna finish itself.

She stepped into the room and suddenly froze.

Something was deeply _wrong_.

“Good morning, Marinette!” Kim bellowed from the other side of the room. “I love your jacket!”

“Uh, thanks,” she hesitated. “I’ve had it for a long time.”

Kim beamed and nudged Max, who fixed his glasses. “Y-yes, Marinette! I made calculations, and your hair is 32.1% less frizzy than it should be for this time of year!”

“Uhm…” Was that a compliment? It sounded like one.

Nino came up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Marinette!” he said joyfully. “How has it been? Hey, are you wearing make-up? You look _extra_ nice today.”

“What? No I—”

Nino brought his voice down to a whisper and leaned into Marinette’s ear. “It’s okay, we got this covered. The game is afoot.”

“The g—”

Realization dawned.

Oh no.

Oh, _God_ no.

Chat had done it—he had _actually_ gone ahead and done it. He had managed to get the boys in her class to flirt with her. This was horrifying.

Just please, if there is a god, let Adrien not know about thi—

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien smiled a small smile, and it was enough to bring some sense of calm to Marinette.

“Uh, uhm, y-yeah, hi!”

Okay, maybe _calm_ wasn’t the right word. But at least Adrien wasn’t acting weird.

“Hey, you know? You smell really good. Is that a new perfume?” He asked. Marinette cocked her head to the side.

“I’m not we—”

Realization slapped her with the wink of his eye.

Adrien was in on this.

Adrien.

Chat had included _Adrien_.

There was a loud, constant beep in Marinette’s ears, and she couldn’t make out what people were saying. This was shock, she supposed, and no small amount of mortification.

“Also, do you want me to take your bag? It looks heavy. It’s really pretty, by the way, did you design it?”

“Y-yes,” she squeaked.

Adrien spoke with an easy and suave calm, like he’d done it a thousand times before. But he wasn’t quite _flirting_ , rather than being extra nice. She supposed her heart could take it, for the moment.

It was still mortifying.

Chat Noir had gone ahead and told ahead and had Adrien flirt with her… to get Adrien to notice her.

She raised her head for a moment, looking at the ceiling with a frown.

“You really don’t like me, do you?” she muttered under her breath.

“Did you say something, Marinette?” Adrien asked, her bag in hand.

“H-huh? N-no, nothing.” She grinned nervously. Adrien threw her bag over his shoulder.

“Oh hey, Nino said Alya isn’t coming today. Do you want us to sit together? Maybe you can show me some of those amazing designs you have.”

Marinette was in equal parts in heaven and in hell.

She had dreamt of Adrien speaking such words to her, but not like this. In fact, scratch that, she wasn’t in heaven. It was more like purgatory. She wondered how many bad things she’d had to do to get here.

And what it would take to get out.

“—Marinette?” Adrien asked, looking at her. “Are you okay?” 

Marinette looked around the room at everyone pretending not to watch but totally watching. Alix had a self-satisfied smirk on her lips and both hands behind her head. Rose gave her thumbs up, and Juleka gave her her trademark kind look, while Mylene smiled broadly.

They had no idea.

Why— _why_ had Marinette agreed to this? Was she _that_ desperate?

“Mari?” Adrien peered into her eyes, close enough that she could smell the mint in his breath.

Okay, yes, she was that desperate.

“I’m—I’m fine! Thank you, Adrien,” she giggled nervously. “I’m super fine. Never been finer. Fineninette, that’s me!”

_Someone put her out of her misery._

And _now_ someone was listening to her prayers, since at that precise moment, Madame Gaston, their chemistry teacher, walked in and called for order.

As he’d said, Adrien sat next to Marinette.

The next four hours of class were a perpetual scream in her head.

She was going to _murder_ that cat.


	4. Charmed, I'm Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is suave, but so is Adrien (and probably Luka)

“ _She walks in beauty like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies,”_ his voice was smooth and lovely, and there wasn’t a single person in the room not entranced with it. “ _And all that’s best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes._ ”

Marc’s voice carried softly across the room, but not enough to make anyone strain their ears to hear it. It was _perfect_.

“ _A heart whose love is innocent_ ,” he finished, and then, oh god, looked at Marinette with a small smile.

Somebody put her out of her misery.

“Wow,” Madame Gaston said, almost breathlessly. “That was incredible Marc. Lord Byron would be proud.”

Back to his shy persona, Marc flushed, both with embarrassment and no small amount of pride, Marinette could see, and was somewhat comforted by the fact.

“Is there anything that inspired you?”

Marc drilled his eyes on Marinette’s and smiled a little. “There’s inspiration everywhere, if you look.”

There was a collective sigh from the class, and then a sneer.

“Will you look at that, the so called writer has a thing for _Marinette Dupain Cheng_ ,” she laughed cruelly. Marc lowered his sight, embarrassed, but before Marinette could protest, Alix spoke.

“You’re just jealous cause no one dedicates _you_ poetry.”

“And why would I want that.” But Chloe spoke between gritted teeth, and they all knew she had hit home. Marinette hoped this was the end of it.

Alas, it was not.

“Besides,” said Adrien, much to her chagrin. “I think that poem suits Marinette rather well, doesn’t it?”

Chloé gaped. “Excuse me?”

“ _One shade the more, one ray the less, would half impair the nameless grace which falls upon each raven tress?”_ Marinette has raven hair, so it suits her.

Her heart was in her mouth.

She raised her hand. “Can I be excused for a moment?” She asked. Madame Gaston complied.

Marinette all but ran to the bathroom.

“What’s wrong, Mari?” Tikki asked in a tiny voice. “I thought this was what you wanted.”

“I…” she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. “Not like this.” She took a deep breath. “I wanted him to notice me, but this.. fake flirting, its killing me. Cause I hear everything I want to hear, but I know he doesn’t mean it.” Marinette shook her head and took a deep, resolutive breath. “I’m calling it off.”

She exited the bathroom and ran into, of course, Adrien.

“Hey,” he gave her a small, unsure smile. “Was that too much? I figured it would be,” he scratched the back of his head. “I just wanted to get Chloé off of Marc’s back.”

“Yeah,” she said dumbly. “I mean, no. It wasn’t too much. I appreciate what you did.”

Adrien’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled a little, mischievously. “Who knew Marc was so smooth, right?”

At this, Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.

“It, uh, It might’ve been a bit much.” She laughed nervously. “Also… Chat Noir didn’t mention _why_ he uh, asked you all to…?”

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

“Not at all,” Adrien said, and there was an edge to a smile in his lips, although Marinette was quite sure she was imagining things. “He called for a _no questions asked_ chit.”

“A…what?”

“It’s a Nino thing.”

“Speeaaaaking of Ninoooo,” the voice came from behind Adrien and an arm landed over Adrien’s shoulders. “What’s up Bromeo and Sisliet?”

Marinette blushed and spluttered. “W-what? Why do you call us that?” She laughed nervously.

Nino shrugged. “I was running out of ways to call Adrien. Don’t worry, I’ll come up with more.”

Marinette laughed nervously. Adrien, in turn, laughed humorously.

She sighed. Thank god Nino didn’t know.

As if hearing her thoughts, Nino winked at Marinette.

She glared at the sky. “Unbelievable,” she said under her breath.

“Did you say something?” Adrien asked. Marinette blushed, but before she had a chance to clumsily stutter a response, they were blissfully interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up in front of the school.

“Is that…?” Nino began.

“….Luka?” Marinette finished.

Adrien vaguely remembered Luka from the music festival. He seemed nice enough. Before he could ask for clarification, Marinette absently walked towards him for a greeting. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“That’s Juleka’s brother, right?” He asked, his eyes glued to Marinette’s back.

“Yeah,” Nino replied. “He’s got a thing for Marinette, I think.”

Adrien frowned, but didn’t look at Nino. “He does?”

“Pretty sure he does. Don’t you remember when you all went skating? You said they looked pretty chummy.”

“Yeah, I, uh, I guess I did.”

“Come on, bro. I’m getting hungry. Let’s go to the cafeteria. I hear its _falafel_ day.” Nino began leading him away.

“I think you just made up that word,” Adrien said absently, but couldn’t help looking over his shoulder. Marinette was laughing at something Luka said.

Was Luka the guy Marinette liked? But wait—what sense would it make to have guys in the class flirt with her when he wasn’t watching?

And who _was_ the guy Marinette liked, anyway?

Suddenly the question seemed very important as he was led away into Falafel Tuesday.


	5. The Sparks That Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ANIMANIACS CAME OUT AND ITS HILARIOUS

Luka laughed.

Marinette didn’t quite remember _what_ they were laughing at, but it didn’t matter much. The fact of the matter was that she and Luka were laughing, and it was oddly comfortable.

“Since when do you have a motorcycle?” She asked.

“It’s a second hand. I picked it up for a few hundred euros and the Captain said that as long as I could fix it, I could keep it.” Luka smiled. ‘I don’t think she actually expected me to manage to fix it.”

Marinette giggled ( _oh god, she actually giggled_ ) and shook her head. “What are you doing around here?”

“I came for Juleka. Although I’m glad I ran into you. You look particularly vibrant today.”

Marinette’s face fell. _Of course_ Luka was in on it, too.

Stupid, _stupid_ Chat Noir.

“Listen, Luka—”

“—hey,” Juleka’s voice came from behind Marinette, interrupting her. She turned to see her approaching as gently as she was used to. Marinette marveled at the confidence that Juleka had managed to grow through the years, although she was still the gentle soul that Marinette adored. Juleka’s face fell. “Don’t tell me we have to—”

“—you know it,” Luka completed. Marinette had no idea what they were talking about, and for a moment, she envied the idea of having a sibling. Luka turned to her with an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you around?”

Marinette smiled a little. “Of course.”

* * *

Adrien anxiously watched the cafeteria door, waiting for Marinette to come inside.

He hadn’t included Luka in the plan, so what was the deal? Did he really have a crush on Marinette? Was _he_ the guy Marinette was after? He didn’t know why, but the idea was mildly irksome.

“Anyway, I thought I would dance the hula in chemistry class.”

“That’s awesome, Nino.”

“Brothellini,” Nino sighed. “You know, you started this whole flirt with Marinette thing.”

Finally, Adrien turned to Nino. “Huh? Yeah, I know.”

“Then why are you going all Edward Cullen on her?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Did you just go _Twilight_ on me?”

Nino shrugged. “I just mean, you’ve been glaring at the door since we sat down, and you haven’t even touched your falafel.”

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbled. “But _why_ is Luka here?”

“Brosta, he probably came for Juleka. Or maybe to see Marinette. Who knows? The more people that flirt with her, the better, right? That’s what Chat Noir was after.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Adrien replied a little too quickly. “I mean, _I_ didn’t tell him. So what if he’s just doing it on the side to mess with her?”

Nino blinked. “Adrien five-names-I-can’t-remember Agreste,” Nino muttered. “Are you _jealous_ of Luka Couffaine?”

Adrien looked at Nino incredulously. “What? No!”

“Then why does it bother you so much that he’s flirting with Marinette?”

“What if he’s setting her up?”

“Maybe Chat asked him, too.”

“No,” Adrien muttered. “He didn’t.”

“Then maybe he does like her. Have you thought about that?”

Adrien turned to Nino and blinked. “Huh?”

“Adrien,” Nino said slowly. “This may come as a surprise to you, but Marinette is a knockout.”

“No, yeah, I know that—”

“So then why should it be weird for someone to have a real, honest-to-god crush on her?”

“But she likes someone else. Someone in this school, I think.”

“Hearts are fickle things,” Nino said sagely. “Maybe she likes Luka.”

Adrien looked down at his falafel. Marinette liked Luka? He supposed it made sense, Luka was pretty great. There was that time he walked in on him teaching her how to play guitar, and he always seemed oddly attentive of her.

And it wasn’t weird that Luka liked her. Last night he had been honest, there was no reason _not_ to like Marinette. So maybe, his feelings were completely honest.

Although maybe he was playing with her heart. That could be it.

No, he couldn’t let that happen. He had to talk to her.

Well, _Chat_ had to talk to her.

Adrien finally turned to his plate to find it completely empty. To the side, Nino chewed carefully and shrugged.

“You were taking too long and it was getting cold. I made your falafel a service.”


	6. Nameless Conversation #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm alive.

Chat Noir was on his way to visit Marinette that night, he really was! It just wasn’t his fault that an Akuma had broken out of nowhere.

Seriously, Papillon had the _worst_ timing.

By the time they were done, it was almost four in the morning, and at this time, it would’ve just been plain rude to bother her, even if he _was_ her best friend. He landed on the top of a clothing store and sighed, Ladybug quickly joining him and stretching. Chat yawned.

“What’s wrong, Minou? Not exciting enough for you?” Ladybug teased, but Chat was sure that, if she didn’t have the mask, he would’ve seen bags under her eyes.

“It’s always exciting with you around,” he said, but his heart wasn’t in it. His body may have been fighting the Akuma, but his mind was still on Luka and Marinette laughing. It was oddly irksome. Ladybug peered at him.

“Are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”

Chat shook his head and grinned. “Is my Lady concerned?”

She rolled her eyes. “Not anymore, I’m not.”

Chat sighed, slumping his shoulders. “Sorry, it’s just… a girl.”

Ladybug blinked. “A girl. You’re having trouble with a _girl_.”

He frowned. “What’s so weird about that?”

“I don’t know, you just don’t often mention girls. In fact, I haven’t heard you mention _any_ girls in the past few years.”

Chat felt the pull of a smile on his lips. “Does my Lady miss my affections?”

She scoffed. “Keep dreaming.”

He ignored her. “It’s my friend. I don’t know if someone is setting her up.”

“Setting her up?”

“I mean its this _guy_ who keeps hovering around her and you know, talking to her and I don’t know that he means well, you know?”

“What makes you think he doesn’t?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I just get a bad vibe. Don’t get me wrong, she’s the best person I know, so it makes _sense_ for someone to be head over heels for her. But maybe he’s just playing it _too_ cool. I just don’t want her getting hurt.”

Ladybug smiled softly. “You can’t stop everyone from getting hurt, Minou, you and I know that better than anyone.”

“No, yeah, I know,” he conceded. “It’s just… I worry about her, you know? I just don’t want her to fall into someone’s carefully crafted trap.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You make it sound like this guy is twirling his mustache and laughing like a maniac.”

Chat shrugged. “I can’t read the guy, so maybe he is. You know, in his head.”

“I don’t know. I think you’re reading too much into it. Maybe he does like her.” She yawned. “Anyway, I better get some sleep or I’m going to be passing out during the day.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Chat replied. “I should go, too.” He turned to go.

“And Chat?” she called. “Perhaps tell her that you’re concerned? I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

Chat hesitated but nodded. He would do no such thing, but she didn’t need to know that. “Thanks LB.”

She smiled. “Goodnight Chat,” she swung away.

Marinette was too thick to realize he was talking about her.


	7. The Awkward One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, who is more awkward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOOOO this is getting responses and I love it so here's the next chapter LY GUYSSSSSSS
> 
> (please come to the discord server. We really do have amazing artists and authors there, even if you're a reader! We're always happy to receive new, wonderful people!) - Link at the bottom

Adrien was falling asleep in class. Marinette was not.

Cause, I mean, _how_ could you be falling asleep when you had this much of a mess in your hands? The boys in the class were relentless—in a way, that was sweet, cause they really did seem like they meant the compliments. Awkward, but sweet.

(Kim said she looked like she could run a mile in high heels. She wasn’t sure how that was a compliment, but hey, she’d take it.)

The problem now was that Adrien and Luka were both in on The Thing ™. And Alya was too sick to pick up the phone.

(She should go check up on Alya. Ugh, she was a terrible friend.)

Madame Mendeliev drawled on and on about chemical compounds and physical changes and, for the life of her, Marinette could not tell you what a single thing was.

Now, the important thing. Should she talk to Chat? I mean, yeah, right? It only made sense. After all, Chat could get them to stop.

But then, she’d have to explain to him that it was because he’d gotten _Adrien_ in on the plan, and then she’d have to explain that _he_ was the guy she had a crush on and that was too embarrassing.

Marinette let her head slam against the table hard.

* * *

Adrien snapped to attention at the sound of a bump behind him. He looked through the corner of his eye and saw Marinette being very acquainted with her desk, and vaguely wondered what that was about.

It was ironic, that thinking about Marinette was exactly why he _wasn’t_ thinking about Marinette.

I mean. Thinking—thinking as Chat—thinking as Adrien—he—

God, now _he_ wanted to slam his head against the table.

“Brolinski,” Nino whispered from his side. “You okay? You look like you’re gonna be sick.”

Adrien sighed. “Sorry, long night.” Nino nodded, but inquired no further, and Adrien was glad for that.

The bell rang, and students spilled out of the classroom, Adrien slowly packing his things. Nino hurried forward (it was pizza day and he was _not_ getting tuna this time, thank you very much), leaving Adrien by himself. It took him a moment to realize that he was, in fact, not by himself. Marinette had, apparently, dropped her bags and on her way to pick them up. He leaned forward and helped her.

“Thanks, you don’t have t—” Marinette looked up and screeched, noticing him. Perhaps he’d gotten too close. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“N-no, that’s okay,” she said. “I just have my head somewhere else.”

“Y-yeah, I can relate,” Adrien replied, looking away. However, from the corner of his eye, he peered at her. She was looking at the books on the floor, and her face was completely flushed. Suddenly, he wanted to say something—make it less awkward. Why was it awkward? Or perhaps _he_ was awkward.

Was he awkward?

Was it awkward to _think_ about being awkward?

He almost groaned. This was why he needed Nino.

“Hey, uh,” he began dumbly. “You’re—you’re hanging out with Luka now?”

This was _not_ what he wanted to say. It was definitely what he wanted to _know_ , but not what he wanted to _say_.

Marinette blinked. “Y-yeah?” she stuttered. “I mean, we’re friends, right?”

“Just friends?”

Oh god, Adrien, just _shut up_.

Of course, Marinette blushed to the tips of her hair. Adrien was sorry to have asked.

“I—think so,” she confessed. “Although I’m not sure—he’s very attentive, and sometimes—” she clamped her mouth shut, wincing. “Sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear this. _God_ , I need Alya.”

Adrien couldn’t help it. He chuckled.

“I was thinking the same about Nino just now,” he confessed. “I’m socially inept without him.”

“What? No!” she yelped, and covered her mouth. Then, in a normal tone of voice. “N-no! You’re not. You’re perfect--! I mean, you behave—I mean, you’re not inept at all.”

Adrien sighed in relief. “Really? I thought I was making you uncomfortable.”

Marinette frowned. “Why would you think that?”

He scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know… Sometimes I just wonder, you know? But I think it’s a ‘me’ thing.”

She smiled, and it was kind and bright and—oh god she was so pretty. When did she become so pretty?

“It’s not a ‘you’ thing. I think we all feel that way. I know _I_ do.”

“What?” Adrien gaped. “But you’re like, the most sociable person I know. The nicest, too. Everyone likes you.”

Marinette blushed. “You don’t have to compliment me,” she muttered, and there was something almost… bitter about it. “Nobody’s listening.”

Buuuuut Adrien didn’t notice.

“But I’m not though! I’m serious, Marinette. You’re awesome.”

Marinette peered at him, hopeful. “You really th—”

“Monsieur Agreste, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng—” Mdme Mendeliev’s voice rang through the classroom. When they looked up, they saw a class full of students they didn’t know, staring at them. “Would you clear out the classroom? You can… ‘talk’ to your heart’s content anywhere else.”

The scattered chuckle around the class had less to do with the comment, and more to do with the different shades of red they both turned. Marinette picked up her books and all but ran out of the classroom. Adrien considered calling out to her, but sighed as he stepped out.

He kept messing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has a discord is more than welcome to come into our server, based on miraculous fanworks!
> 
> Feel free to drop by!
> 
> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
